Dance with the Devil
by Lovelorn Demon
Summary: Songfic, my first ever so don't kill me. Song Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin. McGee is on the verge of death and NCIS has to find out by who, before its too late.
1. Here I Stand

_I don't own anything, not NCIS nor Breaking Benjamin, so yea_**  
**

* * *

** Here I stand, helpless and left for dead…..**

Shocked, McGee put his hand to his shoulder as it bled. He looked up from his gun shot only to hear another bullet enter his body. Tim had never felt so much pain in his entire life, but his whole body numbed and slowed down while his mind shrouded in darkness.

The men, who shot McGee, dragged his body into their truck and drove off into the night.

**Close your eyes, so many days go by**

Tim came into semi-consciousness only for short periods of time, but to him it felt like forever. Each time he felt pain growing and his own life fading. He could only think of his friends, but most of all Abby. Tim loved her with all his heart and he felt so sad that he might have seen her for the last time.

The truck came to a stop, and with that McGee was thrown out and into the concrete of the ground. Before driving off once more one of the men attached a note to Tim's body. He couldn't read it, his sight was blurry and his eyes felt like they were on fire.

­

"Nighty Night Tim," was the last thing he heard before going unconscious.

* * *

_A/N I know it's kinda unexplained and short, but it's not all gonna be like this… just this chapter… and maybe the next._


	2. Finding

_again- dont own NCIS or B.B._

_hopefully this chapter seems longer_

* * *

**Easy to find what's wrong,**

McGee somehow shot back into consciousness. He knew had to do something quickly or else he would surely die. He felt around the ground and found his cell phone.

"Thank you," he muttered to himself.

Tim called one of the first people that came into his mind, Gibbs.

Luckily he picked up, but he wasn't all too happy.

"What do you want McGee?!? Have you _any_ idea on what time it is!"

"Actually…. No… Boss… I need..." McGee's breathing was shallow and he couldn't complete his sentence.

"What's wrong?" his anger was replaced with concern.

"I… was… s-shot…. twice," his eyes welled up a bit at the thought of him dying on the phone with Gibbs.

"Where are you McGee?"

Tim focused for a bit through his tears and actually found out that he was in the NCIS parking lot.

"McGee, answer me!"

"NCIS…. Parking lot….I think..."

"I'll be right there McGee, just STAY AWAKE"

Gibbs only heard his shallower breathing.

"That was an order McGee!!"

"Yes… boss"

**Harder to find what's right.**

Gibbs rushed over after calling an ambulance. He was hoping that he wouldn't be too late since McGee sounded bad on the phone.

When he got there he saw McGee being loading into an ambulance. While walking over to the EMT to see if McGee would survive the shots, Gibbs stepped on a piece of paper, a note. It was a bit crumpled and had- what appeared to be McGee's-blood on it but what it said could almost explain everything.

_Leave the case,_

_Or worse will happen.  
_

* * *

_mk, hope you like it, will add as soon as possible... or if anyone reads its n' stuff_

_please review! It makes me feel loved._


	3. Solemn Tidings

_Thx for the reviews everyone, makes me feel like I'm doing this right --;_

_Again- Don't own anything(NCIS or BB)! but one can always wish they do!_

**

* * *

**

**I won't stay long…**

After reading this threat note, Gibbs rushed over to the EMT. His eyes showing mixed emotion, anger, for whoever thought of doing this to one of his agents, concern, for McGee survival, and confusion, what happen? Gibbs climbed into the ambulance where an unconscious McGee lay, while EMTs where giving him oxygen and all other things.

The whole trip to the hospital was a blur for both Tim and Gibbs. Gibbs was silent and brooding while McGee was well, knocked out.

Gibbs ended up in the waiting room while McGee was in surgery. After waiting awhile, he got up and called Abby, Tony, and Ziva. Abby was in shock and worry after hearing the news, talking at a million miles a minute. Tony, upon hearing it, was solemn and serious. Last was Ziva, who was surprisingly unaffected by the news. Although each of their reactions was different they all came to the hospital.

Abby rushed into the waiting room and into Gibbs' arms.

"What happened?" she said under sobs.

Gibbs petted her hair. "I don't know…"

**In this world so wrong.**

The doctor came into the waiting room with a slightly depressed look in his eyes. He beckoned Gibbs into the hallway. He let go of Abby although she still wanted to hold onto him. Tony and Ziva wanted to come along but Gibbs told them to stay back. The doctor and Gibbs walked in silence until they reached McGee's room.

"What's wrong?" he said looking into the window of McGee's room. All sorts of machines were beeping and buzzing while McGee lay there.

"I don't know how to say this," the doctor was rubbing his hands like he was washing them, "but Special Agent McGee is in a coma."

* * *

_OHH another big cliffhanger... plz review! I will try to get the forth chapter up as soon as possible!_


	4. Visitors

Sooo Sorry it took me awhile to post this..I had a mental lapse/ writers block.

Disclamer- like always. I DON'T OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**Say Goodbye….**

"When do you think he'll come out of it?" Gibbs asked in a low, stern voice.

His voice made the doctor jumpy and afraid, "Y-You must understand Agent Gibbs, comas are really hard to interpret, at this point it could days, weeks, months…. E-even _years_!"

Gibbs just stared at him when he mentioned years which gave the doctor chills down his spine.

"He's stable currently and you m-may see him if you wish to," he rushed through what he had to say in hopes of getting away from Gibbs and his icy stare, " but I'm afraid you c-can't stay long, we still need to observe his status…. And t-things of that nature."

"Fine..." Gibbs walked away at that to gather the rest of his broken team. The doctor sighed with relief when he stopped staring at him. He gathered his thoughts and quickly went away to finish his work.

Gibbs was surprised when he returned to the waiting room to see that his team were in the exact spots of which he left them, even Abby was standing in the exact spot where she hugged Gibbs. When the team looked up, they only became more depressed by their leader's solemn and sorrowful expression.

"So," Ziva's voice broke through the eerie silence, "What's wrong with McGee?"

"McGee," Gibbs swallowed a bit and continued, "is in a coma."

"What?!? How?!" Tony said in surprise/shock.

"Well since we don't know how he was shot or what happen, the doctors don't know…"

"What do we do then, boss?"

_Now is a good a time as any _Gibbs thought to himself as he brought out a tiny evidence bag with a crumpled and blood stained note out of his pocket. "I found this on the ground where McGee's body was." He held the note out to his team while a wave of anger and anguish washed over him though his face displayed nothing.

Tony gritted his jaw and clenched his fist trying to suppress his anger, for now at least. Abby remain speechless which, considering Abby, was a pretty hard thing to do. Like always Ziva remained rock solid showing barely any emotions.

"So boss…" Tony started in a low voice, "should we get started?"

"Later," Gibbs replied with a grin that lasted two seconds, "right now let's see McGee."

With that, Gibbs hug-walked Abby to Tim's room followed by Ziva and Tony.

**As we dance with the devil tonight.**

The team gathered around McGee's bed looking, concentrating on their unconscious friend. Each of them had a billion questions running thru their head, but none said anything. Since they had entered the hospital there has been a lingering awkward silence between them, and this silence was more apparent than ever.

Abby was holding McGee's hand and trying to keep from crying again, though that wasn't working very well, the occasional tear drop would fall on their hands. Gibbs had his hand grasped on Abby's shoulder, trying to calm her down. Tony was leaning against the wall opposite of the bed, just staring blankly at the whole scene before him. Ziva sat in a chair by the window looking at everyone's faces, reading them.

After a silence that- what seemed like- five hours, the doctor came in the room to goad them out. They reluctantly agreed. Tony and Ziva walked out first with Gibbs following behind. Before Abby got up to go to the door, she leaned to McGee's ear.

"Come back McGee… we miss you," she said in a mournful whisper. She kissed his forehead and walked out of the room wiping her eyes.

_Come back McGee… we miss you._

It that tiny, quietly said phrase that was repeatedly echoing in Tim's mind. He heard that voice before but he couldn't put a name or a face to it. Each time it got louder and each time the dark abyss he found himself in would become a bit brighter. At one point, Tim put his hands against his ears to block out the loud echo.

"This is almost as loud as the music in…" Tim said to himself, and at that moment he remembered who was the voice, "Abby..." With that, an overwhelming light surrounded him as the voice said for the last time.

_Come Back_

McGee was brought back into the world he knew and after inspecting a bit, he found that he was in a hospital. He found it odd that he was standing by a body, in a hospital, with his team no where to be seen.

_What happened?_ McGee thought to himself the last thing he remembered was getting shot, going into a black void, and hearing Abby's voice. How did he turn up in a hospital? McGee's rapid and confused thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. He turned around to find a doctor, dressed in scrubs and shaken to the core in fear. _Finally, maybe someone can help me. _

McGee sighed in relief as he started, "This may sound crazy but, what happened?" The doctor appeared to have not heard him and moved literally right through McGee to the body in the bed. Tim dismissed him going through him and caught up to the doctor who stood quietly over the bed. "Doctor, what's going…" McGee's stopped in his tracks as he saw who was on the bed.

_That's… me._

* * *

PLEASE review...it makes me feel happy. Also, thanks to all those who alert, favorite, and review!

Until Next time!


	5. Back from Beyond

I know this isn't really long... and a bit incomplete, but i really wanted to add something, to get my mind back on this 

-I don't own anything, to my dismay-�

* * *

**Trembling…**

McGee stood frozen; everything made sense now, and yet nothing did. More questions were being formed than they were being answer, though a big possibility crossed his mind.

_Am… Am I dead?_

This thought numbed him making his eyes not move for a second off of his body. It took the doctor shutting the door, leaving, to snap Tim back to a semi-reality. He slumped down in defeat till he ended up sitting on the floor. He put his hand, or what he presumed was his hand, in front of his face. It was almost clear, ghostly, and the outlines of which shined a clear light blue. It seemed so surreal to him, yet so plausible. 

_What do I do now?_

After an hour of sitting and observing, Tim got up and slowly but surely walked over to his body. The beep of his heart monitor made him think, and he realized he couldn't be dead... yet. 

"If I'm not dead, why am I a spirit?" he said trying to answer those questions buzzing in his head. 

"Because you need to help them," a ghostly voice said. McGee swore he heard the voice before, but he couldn't remember where.

"Who's they?" he said desperately, trying to gain answers.

"Our team."

"Our team? Huh?" McGee said cluelessly.

"Yes, _our _team." The voice said gaining annoyance and attitude. 

It all clicked, just like with Abby. He wanted to believe the voice and the answer of who it was that was provided for him, but he couldn't. It had been too long, too late. "D-does t-that mean you're?"

"Yes. I'm Kate, McGee" With that statement, the voice grew a body. Shimmers of gold, yellow, and white twinkled where the voice was coming from, and an angelic yet ghostly Kate appeared in front of Tim's eyes. 

Tim was in utter shock, like this whole situation, it all seemed too surreal to be true, yet it all was. His subconscious made the words, "What happened?" come out of his mouth.

Kate frowned a bit and answered his question, "I'm afraid you were attacked, you were shot twice and left in front of NCIS headquarters to die, but only you know the details."

**Crawling Across My Skin.**

_-Flashback-_

"_Federal agent, Drop your weapon!" he raised his gun though deep inside he didn't want to fire it. He remembered how he shot that officer. Tim knew there was no evidence to prove if he shot the fatal shot or not, but he knew he did. And he could never wipe his conscious of that._

"_Did you hear what he said, Kris? Drop your weapon," the man laughed as he showed no fear of McGee._

"_How's this," the man, Kris raised his own gun, "Drop _your _weapon."�_

* * *

_Please review, thx!� Til next time_

_�_


	6. Flashback

Mk, in this chapter, there is no lyric (an expansion of chapter 5 lyrics) and it is mainly a flashback. 

Once Again... oh you should know the disclaimer by now... --

* * *

_-Earlier that day-_

_"Listen up!" Gibbs growled at his team, "It seems we might have a spy in NCIS, some of our cases are being leaked." He slammed his manilla folder on his desk and took a sip of his coffee. "McGee!" _

_With that McGee shot up from his laid back position in his chair, "Yes, boss?"_

_"Go down to Abby and check out the system," he said impatiently._

_Like always, McGee followed Gibbs's command and went to the elevator as his boss started to tell Ziva and Tony what they had to do. McGee immediately changed into a happy attitude; he was going to see Abby! She had been warming up to him and he hoped that she would start 'them' again. A smile found his way to his face as he was playing out what would happen when he came into Abby's lab. The loud music she loved would be playing, her Abby lab shining with all things goth and bizarre, and Abby would be there, Caf-pow in hand. Though everything was different than him, McGee loved Abby just the same. _

_The ding of the elevator cleared McGee of his fantasy and he walked quickly into Abby's lab. Like a dream come true, everything was there, as he pictured it. Abby looked up happily with the whoosh of the lab doors. She quickly got up from her stool and crushed Tim in a hug. He stood there; taking in Abby's scent of her gunpowder perfume and feeling her warmth engulf him._

_"Well let's get started, Timmy!" She pulled his hand over to a computer and they started to work intently on the computer._

_-A Little Later-_

_"Ugh," McGee said leaning back, "This is harder than I thought."_

_"Well, we're pretty close," Abby commented brightening up the mood, "We've got some possible suspects; like Special Agent Neil Birkmen, Maria Chin in Intel and that security guard Lance Jokk."_

_"But Gibbs won't want possible, he wants the real deal," Tim said dampening Abby's optimism. _

_"Well then we'll just have to work harder then," Abby said finishing off yet another Caf-pow and getting back to work._

_-That Night-_

_An exhausted McGee stepped towards his Porche, keys in hand. He got in and felt like going to sleep on the steering wheel, but he trudged along and made it to his apartment. Stepping out, he heard a noise, sounding like a mugging. His urge to help kicked in as he rushed towards the sound. Surprisingly, he saw that a fellow NCIS employee was the one being mugged and he rush forward with his gun._

_"Federal Agent, Drop your weapon!"_

End Flashback(s) 

"McGee?" Kate said a bit worried and confused at his expression.

"Huh?" He said dumbfounded. As he became more aware of what was around him, he noticed Kate fading in and out of the world. "W-what's happening to you?" he said, scared; Kate had just came back and now she was leaving him, alone.

"I only came here, to give a message," She became sad and McGee knew from her look that is wasn't a good message. "McGee, if they don't find out who shot you and put them away in two days, the team will die."


	7. Mind Games

Wow... its been... a looonggg time since i continued this. Well i figured out what is gonna happen so hopefully i will finish this...

Half of this was written... maybe 6 months ago, the other half was written, a couple of minutes ago... yea, sorry -.-;; but at one point i had no clue on what to do.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, do i really have to repeat myself?

* * *

**I believe in you**

McGee unconsciously stepped back in disbelief upon hearing the news. "How can I help, them! I mean, I'm just a spirit thing!" He shouted in frustration to the nearly gone Kate.

"You can do more than you think, McGee."

"But, but!" His hands were ruffling his hair as he tried to fathom how he could help.

"You can do it, I believe in you. I have to go now." Kate said kindly.

"Don't go..." He trailed off in sorrow and confusion, dropping his head.

"I have to," Kate continued, "Oh and McGee?"

"Yes?" He picked his head up to take a last glimpse of Kate.

"Tell everyone I said hi, ok?" And with that, she turned into a twinkling spirit and disappeared.

"I will," he mumbled to himself. He walked away from his body, he couldn't stand to look at it anymore it only brought him down, and walked through the door and into the hallway.

No one noticed the spirit Tim, not that he expected anyone to notice him. Doctors, nurses and other people of the hospital passed through him, literally. He reached the end of the hall and looked out the many windows of Bethesda. He gazed impassively with his eyebrows slightly furrowing; McGee was deep in thought. He didn't know what to do or really who attacked him so how could he at all help his team? He sighed and continued to wonder.

Tim eventually came across the waiting room. To his surprise, thinking the team was far gone, Abby was still sitting in one of the chairs of the waiting room. He quickly walked up to her, confused and joyful at the same time.

He stopped for a second and observed her. She was fidgety, and, obviously, tired. Her hair was wavy for she didn't have time to put pigtails in and also had no make up on. He thought she still looked breath-taking none-the-less and sat down beside her.

Though he knew it probably wouldn't work, he waved his hand in front of Abby face. Confirming his knowledge, he got no response from her, he sighed in unknowing and leaned back in his chair.

**I can show you**

"What do i do?" he said looking upward, semi-directing it to Kate, "What do i do!" He yelled, desperate and angry. Abby then looked over to where the spirit McGee "sat," adding on to McGee's confusion.

_Did Abby hear me?_

* * *

Short, sweet and too the point. Please Review, makes my feel special :D

Till next time (which is hopefully not months from now, sorry to those who forgot what this was)


End file.
